


Space Between

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, do siblings get a relationship tag or do we avoid tagging them?, i dont want the wrong message, i miss them already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Oliver & Thea keeping each other updated while she's away.





	Space Between

"Don't be mad."  
Thea blurted out as soon as Oliver answered the video call.

Oliver's eyes narrowed.  
"Why would I be mad?"  
He held up his phone so Felicity could squeeze into view, she slid beside him on the couch, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, why would we be mad?"

Thea looked at something across from her then back at the camera.  
"Have you ever been to Turks & Caicos?"

"Yeah. Why would we be mad?"  
Oliver asked.

Thea bit her bottom lip and held up her hand to the camera.  
Oliver pulled his phone closer to his face then showed Felicity.

"Did you get married!?"  
Felicity took Oliver's phone, sitting up.

Thea put her hand down and nodded.  
"I told you not to be mad."

Felicity looked back at Oliver.  
"She got married."

"Can I have my phone ba-"

"I can't believe you got married!"  
Felicity looked back at the phone.  
"You weren't even engaged!"

"Neither were you and Ollie when you two ran off to Central City and got married."

"That's different."

"How?"

"We almost _died_."

"Well, we swam with turtles so...We're married now."

 

"I thought you were supposed to be magic hot tub searching with Nyssa?"  
Felicity stood up and walked around the apartment.

"We were- We are. Roy and I just stopped for a little rest."

"Doesn't sound like you're getting much rest."  
Felicity mumbled.

"Gross."  
Oliver held his hand out.  
"Can you give my sister back, please?"

Felicity frowned at Oliver, handing him his phone.

"We're very happy for you."  
Oliver said as he took his phone back.  
"But I'll still hurt him if he hurts you."

Thea shook her head.  
"I'm your little sister. I need no protection."

"You're starting to talk like Nyssa. I don't like it."

Thea laughed.  
"Roy wants to hit the beach before it gets too late."

"Okay, tell him to have fun."

"He wants me to join him."

"The beach is suddenly more fun than talking to your brother?"

"Let's see... The beach with my husband."  
She paused.  
"Or video chatting my brother, who I talk to once a week anyway."

"You see Roy every single day."

"Tell Will I said Hi."  
She said, ignoring him.

Oliver sighed.  
"Alright. Be safe."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too."

Oliver ended the call and tossed his phone to the side.  
He looked up at Felicity, she frowned again.

"We're so getting her back for that wedding she threw for us."  
She said, sitting back down in her seat beside Oliver.

He nodded.  
"She's coming home for the Holidays, start making arrangements now."

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a lot of these


End file.
